


“Closer than sisters”, a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

by AzureAngel2



Series: Tyrian purple, a vignette collection concerning Palpatine´s niece (my OC) [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chandrila, Foster Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary:  A well-known bounty hunter aims at her target, but does not (yet?) shoot. And suddenly a red haired girl, too clever for her own good, stands in front of her.Time frame: The story takes place about 17 days after the events of RotS (19 BBY).Planet of choice: ChandrilaDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	

**Title:** _“Closer than sisters_ _”_ , a Nagina vignette

 

_I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
_Spirits in my head and they won't go_  
_I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
_Spirits in my head and they won't-_

_I've been lookin' at the stars tonight_  
_And I think "Oh, how I miss the bright sun"_  
_I'll be a dreamer 'til the day I die._  
_And they say ohhh, how the good die young_  
_But we're all strange,_  
_and maybe we don't want to change_

_I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
_Spirits in my head and they won't go_  
_I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
_Spirits in my head and they won't go_  
_But the gun still rattles the gun still rattles oooh_  
_I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
_Spirits in my head and they won't go_

_I spend a lot of nights on the run_  
_And I think "Oh, like I'm lost and can't be found."_  
_I'm just waiting for my day to come_  
_And I think "Oh, cause I don't wanna let you down." But something inside has changed, and maybe we don't wanna stay the same_

_I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
_Spirits in my head and they won't go_  
_I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
_Spirits in my head and they won't go_  
_But the gun still rattles the gun still rattles, oh_

_And I don't want a never-ending life_  
_I just want to be alive_  
_While I'm here_  
_And I don't want a never-ending life_  
_I just want to be alive_  
_While I'm here_  
_And I don't want to see another night lost_  
_Inside of our own life_  
_While I'm here_

_I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
_Spirits in my head and they won't go_  
_I got guns in my head and they won't go_  
_Spirits in my head and they won't go_  
_But the gun still rattles, the gun still rattles_  
_But the gun still rattles, the gun still rattles_

 

Today you do not wear your usual orange jump suit or your brown jacket with the ammunition strapped in. Even the colour of your hair ribbon matches your serene surroundings. You lie in the high grass underneath a blue, cloudless sky. It almost feels like holidays, but that is not why you are here. No, it is not an actual job you're on. This is strictly private.

“Got you, sister!” you purr.

The scope of your AS rifle 2000s is adjusted to her sweet, silly head. But you will not shoot. Later though, you will have to tell Nagina how easy it is to aim at her. Nothing to do with figure, but rather her pose and openness. She can be so careless when she is out in the open with a bunch of children.

Sighing, you let your entire rifle sink again.

Nagina should take better care of herself. And not just when it is about safety issues.

You snort.

Of course Nagina has fun. She always has been an outside person and she just loves children, no matter what their age is. But she seems to value her own life so little. And you would hate to see her gone.

Normally, you do not do the girl-friend thing. You are a loner, have been most of your life. Due to the circumstances that forged you.

You smile, a trifle bitter.

Nagina is not a Force of nature, but more like a developing habit, or a drug perhaps. Silently, she tiptoed into your life, invading it step by step. Then, when it was too late, you noticed that you feel better with her around you, you need her around.

You turn away from the scenery on the farm and lie on your back, gazing up into Chandrila's afternoon sky. Relaxing, that is what she makes you do.

To bond with another being is difficult for you, yet it happened in Nagina's case anyway. She is not a master manipulator like her infamous uncle, but she sure is as stubborn and determined as an eopie. You hate this about her as much as you love it.

She is also the only person in the universe who has survived being close to Sheev Palpatine for almost forty-one years. You would like to have her around for at least double that. For the sheer fun of it.

Your last meeting with her was on Coruscant. Only a few days before the Jedi got slaughtered everywhere in the universe. It was all too easy to get Nagina drunk, but you did not abuse her vulnerability. All you did was to lean back and enjoy the show. Her bright eyes, her giggles.

Corellian whiskey sets Nagina loose, makes her dance through the room with the sensuality of a Twi'lek. It made you wonder if her defunct husband, the imp, tried something similar each time she was tense or upset.

You roll on your belly again, lift the rifle once more and gaze through the scope.

As a former Jedi padawan you can tell that there are shadows under Nagina's eyes. That her smile has a hollow quality.

“What have you done, Krennic?”

You know ways to extract the necessary answers from him. The people who formed you have been thorough. And your former Jedi master, the Dark Lady, had been brutal with you in her own ways.

“Argh!” you choke up, wishing that life would be a different affair altogether.

Nagina and you long for a normality that can never be. The universe is such a cold, cruel place. Especially for a female. If you would kill your friend right now, then all her sorrows and her never-ending fight would come to an end. She would die at her best, surrounded by people that love her. The best way to go really.

If anything would happen to you just Nagina would be there to moan your passing. You are sure of it. When Asajj died, she was inconsolable.

Suddenly, a red headed girl comes to stand in front of you. “Are you going to shoot Nagina?” the human, about three standard years old, asks calmly, even though her jade green eyes are wide with terror.

“No, silly!” you lie and lower the rifle, “I was aiming for Krennic.”

Despite her fear the child comes closer. There is a new feeling you pick up from her. Glee. “Then you aim in the wrong direction. He is on the veranda.”

Laughing, you sit up in the balm grass. “You do not like him, do you?”

“No.” She twitches her little nose. “Is that a bad thing? It should be, right?”

“What?” you reply. “You mean the hate thing?”

“Wanting him dead and gone,” she whispers.

Now the conversation gets really interesting. “Has Krennic harmed Nagina in any way?” you probe, for you might be facing an eye witness.

The girl shakes her head. “But she feels trapped by him. And by Uncle Sheev. They are her jailers.”

You get on your knees to be at eye level with her. “Did she tell you that?”

Another shake of her head. “Her thoughts leak into me. Desperate thoughts. Night and day.”

You make an inviting gesture and she ponders before coming closer. “Nagina kept you safe from the Jedi Order, didn't she?”

The girl nods.

You pat her head, wondering if an antenna like yours would suit her. The potential is there. “That was a clever move,” you let her know. “The Jedi are not very reliable in the things they do.”

Fear and worry get displaced with unhidden curiosity. “Is this why you chose the Dark Side when you were my age?”

It takes you a few heartbeats to reply. “I am on nobody's side, but my own,” you rebuke.

Now she is the one who pats your head. “You are on Nagina's side.” Her fingers are warm and pleasant. “That is why you came here. All the way from your hiding hole on Coruscant.”

Some children are too clever for their own good, but you know better than to kill somebody who is close to Nagina. “Can you slip her a message without Krennic noticing?”

She smiles.

“Ask Nagina to meet me up on this hill. I need to talk with her. This Krennic situation is unhealthy for her. I want her out of it. The protection that I can offer her is on more equal terms.”

If that high ranking officer could, he would chain her to him. This is what Jabba the Hutt does to his favourite dancers.

In the past Nagina has explained to you over and over again what binds her and Krennic together. You have abandonment issues, too, but you never treated her the way he does. This is not how a friendship works.

“No, it's not,” agrees the girl.

You could give out to her about her espionage via telepathy, but instead you ask, “What is your name?”

“Mara,” she beams.

You will remember that name. It might come in handy for the future. A talent like this should be promoted. Like old Palpatine had promoted Skywalker for so many years.

“I am not a Skywalker fan.” Mara makes a face. “There are way better Jedi than him.”

“The age of their useless lot is over,” you give to consider. “They are dead. A new Sith era has begun.”

“The Sith.” Mara takes a step closer to you, her jade-green eyes sparkling. “Some Jedi are still out there, hiding.”

You could tell her that you might be one of their merciless hunters, but you leave her words uncommented. Instead you watch her gaze become glassy. She forges a link with Nagina.

This Mara is not only clever, but very efficient.

When she speaks again, her voice comes from far away. “She will be here with a picnic basket. We will pretend that we are having afternoon tea up here. Orson will not follow. He dislikes children.”

In your mind you add, “And he also dislikes groups that do not further his ambition.”

Then you rub your hands.

You just love it when a plan comes together.

“Can you tell me more about being an assassin and bounty hunter?” Mara asks, a flicker in her eyes you know too well.

Nagina must not know about this. There is no way she would ever understand. But you need to answer the question that the little girl just posed to you. It would be unfair otherwise. Education is a duty, as Nagina likes to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “Spirits” by The Strumbellas  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
